Attacked with Love
by Dawn walker wolf
Summary: it's a new year in Jasper Park and brings new things for everyone in the East and West. But this will also bring an old enemy, the one that will hunt down Humphrey and kill Sebastian for stealing him from...Her! Who is trying to steal Humphrey away, and will Sebastian be able to stop her before he ends up dead? Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, happy 2013. I was right about the world not ending. So I hope you all have been catching up on the stories involving Sebastian. Just to warn you that this chapter is short but will get longer as it goes.**

**January 1, 2013**

An Alpha vomited into a bush, then vomited once more, and passed out.

This was one wolf of many who partied from the celebration of the New year. Many wolves were asleep on the ground with empty hollow small tree logs, almost like cups. The cups were filled with Bloody Berry shots, which were filled with juices with berries, drops of caribou blood, and a drop of a secret leaf that made the made the drink amazing.

So far, about 37 wolves were out cold.

There, we join in on our favorite and loved wolf, Sebastian, helping a dizzy Katelyn back to her den. "Ugh, damn that was some party. . . 'burp' last night" She said holding her head.

"Come on, you only a few shots. You shouldn't be hung over already" Sebastian said. "Hey, this was my first time" Katelyn argued back.

"Well next time don't drink a triple-shot" Sebastian laughed. Katelyn playfully punched him in arm. "I still can't believe Humphrey pulled it off at Midnight with that Gangnam Style dance, he killed it good" Katelyn said.

"Where is he anyway? I lost track of them after midnight" Sebastian said. "Last I saw them, they went to their den." Katelyn said. "I think I know what they did last night" Sebastian said with a sly smile.

"Oh Sebastian, you think wrong!" Katelyn laughed.

"Hey guys" said a voice. The two turned around to see Garth walking with Lilly.

"What's up Barf?" Sebastian said holding his paw up like a fist. "Don't you push it Necro!" Garth said back with a mean look. "Don't you mention that word in front of me" Sebastian said stepping up to Garth.

"Guys, guys, come on. Calm down" Lilly said getting in between them. "Sorry Lilly, it's just the party last night made up crazy and still is this morning" Sebastian said walking back.

"It wasn't that bad of a party" Garth said. "You're wrong Garth" Katelyn said as she looked behind him.

The four looks to see Shakey and Salty on the ground sleep, Reba and Janice sleeping with Shakey and Sweets and Candy sleeping with Salty.

"Dang, some party" Sebastian said.

"Yeah" Everyone else agreed.

But everyone else did not notice a pair of brown eyes watching them, but mostly on Sebastian.

"I came hundreds of miles looking for you. You took him away from me. I will make you suffer for what you did to me. I'm not gonna stop until he's back in my arms. And you will die watching me love him again.

You took the wolf I loved, Mr. Huffy!"

Then the pair of eyes disappeared.

**A/N: Who, the, heck, was that? And happy new year to everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey everyone, did anyone miss me? Well I hope you did cuz I'm here with another chapter of Attacked with love.**

**Later that same day. . . **

Everyone in the pack helped clean up the territory from the party last night and by the end of that time everyone had gone home to rest. Only Humphrey and the gang stayed out together.

Humphrey and Garth were playing Berry ball with each other whole the girls were talking amongst each other.

Sebastian was lying against a tree log on the ground and was about to dose off when the berry hit him in the face. "Hey, watch it man" Sebastian said, wiping the berry juice off of him. "Sorry man, don't get caught in the cross fire" Garth said.

"Why don't you guys go play this game somewhere else?" Sebastian threw the berry far into the trees of the forest. Humphrey grunted. "Aw really man" Humphrey ran into the bushes trying to get the ball back.

Garth looked at Sebastian. "What? I need some rest from partying last night" Sebastian said as he laid his head down to get back to sleep.

Humphrey was walking around looking under bushes and up in trees looking for the berry ball. "Man how far did he throw it?" Humphrey asked himself. "Now if I were a ball that was thrown, where would i. . ." Humphrey was suddenly interrupted by rushing in the bushes nearby.

"Hello?" He said. He heard nothing. "Is anyone there?" He asked again. Nothing was heard but the chirping of birds from above.

"Huh, must be my imagination. . ." Humphrey was about to turn away and walk back when something pounced on him and made the two rolling over. Humphrey didn't know who is was but it a heavy person and was hugging him rather then grab him.

That's when Humphrey was lifted off the air and saw that it was a wolf standing on it's hind legs, almost like human legs. Humphrey looked up slowly and saw the wolf wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a ripped pink shirt, and had brown hair, and with gray fur all over.

Humphrey's eyes widen.

"Oh Mr. Huffy, I'm so glad that I found you" Said the wolf in a female voice.

"Jessica?!" Humphrey said.

"And you can talk too? That's so cute of you" Jessica said as she kept hugging Humphrey in the tightest hug. "W-what are you doing here?" Humphrey asked completely scared.

"I've been looking for you a whole month. Now I finally found you my love" Jessica then kissed Humphrey with her tongue. Humphrey then pulled his way out of her grip and landed on the ground.

"What's wrong Mr. Huffy?" Jessica asked. "My name's not Mr. Huffy, it's Humphrey" Humphrey yelled back. That's when he made a run for it back to his friends.

"Mr. Huffy come back!" Jessica said as he crouched down like a wolf and began running like a wolf runs. Humphrey was surprised on she looked and how she ran close behind him.

"Guys! Help!" Humphrey yelled in fear.

Sebastian got up instantly from his sleep to hear Humphrey's yell. "Did you guys hear that?" He asked everyone. "HELP!" Humphrey shouted again as he came closer to them.

Everyone then heard the shout and walked towards the trees when Humphrey jumped out and landed right on Sebastian. "Ouch, Humphrey, what's wrong with you?" He asked.

Humphrey got up and pointed behind him. "That!" He said. Sebastian turned around to see the one person he quickly knew. "Oh shi. . ."Sebastian was cut off when Jessica jumped out of the tree line and landed right on top of him.

"YOU!" Jessica said.

Sebastian quickly kicked her off of him.

"You're the one who stole Mr. Huffy from me!"Jessica said growling her wolf teeth. Everyone just stood there shocked. "Wait, who's Mr. Huffy?" Garth asked. Jessica pointed to Humphrey.

That's when Garth started laughing.

Jessica got angry on the laughing of Humphrey's name and quickly picked Garth up by the neck and chocked him with her one paw.

"Sebastian, who's that?" Kate asked. "Kate, remember before the Necrowolf outbreak, Humphrey went missing?" Sebastian asked. "Well, that's the reason why. She kidnapped him" Sebastian pointed to Jessica.

"What?" Kate said with the tones of anger, sadness, and confusion.

"You're the reason Humphrey went missing?!" Kate snarled at Jessica. "It's Mr. Huffy to you wolf!" Jessica bared her teeth at Kate.

"He's my mate, you wolf. . . human. . . combined freak!" Kate yelled. "G-g-guys. . . can't. . . breathe. . . here!" Garth said as his face turned to a slight blue and began to control of his arms and legs.

"Let go of my friend and we'll talk this out Jessica" Sebastian said. That's when she dropped Garth to the ground and looked at Sebastian with even bigger anger. "You!" She snarled.

By this time, everyone in the pack heard the fighting and went outside to see the fight going down. Winston and Eve also came to see Jessica. "What is going on here?" He asked.

Jessica slowly walked towards Sebastian. "You. . . .You took him away from me!"Jessica began growling. "Me?" Sebastian asked, pointing to himself. "You came out nowhere and stole Mr. Huffy away from me and my love" Jessica said picking up Humphrey and holding him tight.

"Mr. Huffy?" Winston asked.

"I had to rescue him, you were killing him with your over wolf love at him and I had to get him out of there and away from you" Sebastian said showing his teeth.

"I loved him, you wanted him to yourself" Jessica argued back hugging Humphrey even tighter. "NO, he has a mate and has a home. This is where he belongs!" Sebastian said holding his paws out to everything and everyone around.

"He knows he loves me, he even proved it!" Jessica said as she gave Humphrey on his cheek. "What do you mean 'he proved it'?" Kate asked. "Mr. Huffy didn't tell you did he?" Jessica asked Kate.

"About what?" She asked

"We had sex!"Jessica smiled devilishly.

**A/N: Oh S*****! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I promised I would be back for everyone. Now this chapter would be short then usual sorry guys, I got low on ideas. **

Everyone just went silent.

"W-what?" Kate said, unable to say it in a tone of any emotion. "You heard me: Me and Mr. Huffy, had sex!" Jessica said as she licked his nose. Humphrey just dropped his ears and closed his eyes.

"You. . . you. . .Humphrey?" Kate said. Humphrey just looked away and quietly whimpered. Kate just looked down then started breathing in an angry motion. Sebastian quickly got the idea.

"Kate, don't!" Sebastian yelled as he quickly got up behind Kate and grabbed both her arms right when she could of jumped at Jessica. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU WOLF HUMAN FREAK!" Kate screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You want to kill me for what me and Mr. Huffy shared" Jessica said. "His name isn't Mr. Huffy, its Humphrey" Kate said as she struggled to get out of Sebastian's grip. "Sebastian let go of me, I need to murder this bitch for what she did to my Humphrey!" Kate screamed.

"No Kate, it isn't worth it" Sebastian said fighting her. "Not worth it? Are you crazy or something?" Kate said. "No Kate, stop this. . ." Sebastian was cut off when Kate threw him over her shoulder and made him landed on his back.

"Ouch. . ." Sebastian said before passing out.

Kate then grabbed onto Jessica's stomach, which made her let go of Humphrey and made them both fly down a hill behind them and began rolling.

"It's turning into a girl fight" Edgar said in the background. Everyone just looked at him before looking back the two fighting wolves. "Why is he starring in this story?" Lilly asked.

Everyone just went and watched as the two wolves went at it with each other. Humphrey finally got up to his paws and went to check on what was going on. "What's happening?" Humphrey asked.

"It's a girl fight" Garth said as he watched Kate and Jessica biting each other's neck.

Jessica then got up on her paws, or feet, and waited for Kate to jump at her. "Come get it wolf" Jessica said. Kate popped her neck and growled and jumped at Jessica, right before Jessica grabbed her by the neck and threw her over her shoulders.

Kate landed hard on the hard ground and then Jessica went up to her from behind and grabbed her tail tightly and began swinging Kate around and soon throwing her against a big rock.

Everyone gasped from the hit Kate took as Jessica began walking over to her. "I gave Mr. Huffy all the love in the world, how can you compete with that?" Jessica asked as she kicked Kate in the sid of the ribs, breaking 4 of them.

Kate cried in pain as Jessica picked her up and threw over to the other side.

"You may be a wolf, but you can never give my sweet Huffy the love I gave him! My love for him is unbeatable!" Jessica then picked up Kate by her neck and swiped her claws against her face 7 times, leaving many deep scratch marks on her cheeks.

"Without you, Mr. Huffy will have no choice but to be with me forever!" Jessica then tighten her grip around Kate's neck and threw her against the ground and began choking her air out.

Kate tried to fight back, but her injuries were too great to fight back. "Jessica, stop!" Humphrey shouted as he came running down. "Sorry Mr. Huffy, but she can't be here anymore if we want our love to grow stronger" Jessica said as she pulled back her claws to slice Kate's neck.

"NO! don't do this. . . I love her. . . she's my mate!" Humphrey yelled. Jessica lighten her grip. "No. . . I love you. . .we had sex!" Jessica said as she threw Kate to the side. "Humphrey?" Kate managed to say, getting Humphrey's attention.

"Is it true?" She asked. Humphrey dropped his head before answering. "I'm sorry Kate. . ." Humphrey said. Kate just dropped her ears and tears began dropping down her cheeks. "He loves me so bad that he and I did it twice" Jessica said.

"How could you Humphrey?" Kate asked. "I don't know Kate. . . She made me do it!" Humphrey said. "I told you Mr. Huffy, she's not worthy of being your mate! Once I kill her, I'm gonna get rid of that wolf with the black fur!" Jessica smiled.

"You talking about me?" Said a voice behind her. Jessica turned around to see Sebastian ready to pounce on her and attack. "You! Mr. Huffy left my arms because of you! I should have killed you and left your body to rot when you broke into my house! I'll die making sure you choke on your blood" Jessica said as she began walking towards him.

"You were a monster. . . using that chemical on him to use him as your filthy sex toy!" Sebastian said, just as Jessica stopped. "I have no idea what you're talking about" She said.

"What are you talking about Sebastian?" Garth asked. "She used a chemical that drives any animal to have sex with humans, and she used it on Humphrey when she wolfnapped him" Sebastian said pointing to Jessica.

"So you used a chemical on him. . ." "Wait!" Kate was cut off by Humphrey. "How do you know she uses a chemical to have sex with wolves?" Sebastian just sat there silent.

"He doesn't know anything, he's just a stupid wolf" Jessica said. "I know because. . ." Sebastian began but stopped.

"Because what?" Katelyn asked her boyfriend. "Way before I went into the Marker site 0 pack, I was Jessica's first sex wolf!" Sebastian yelled into the air, so everyone heard the truth.

**A/N: what, in, the, F***, did he just say?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: yes I know I've been gone a while but my deep depression is killing me but I finally fought back. So here's the next new chapter: Attacked with love.**

"You have got to be joking" Humphrey said with fear on his face. "Does it look like I'm joking Humphrey?" Sebastian asked back.

Humphrey just nodded his head.

"Now if we can get to the matter of what I just said. . . ." Sebastian was cut short when Vanessa quickly picked him up by his throat and crushed his windpipe. He pounded on Vanessa's paws but she didn't let go.

"You are going to die just saying that!" Vanessa shouted. "Get off him" Kate yelled jumping at Vanessa, only for her to be back paw slapped in mid air and thrown far away.

"You can't just admit it. . . you're just a sad wolf-human hybrid. . .who. . .just wants. . . wolves. . . to feel.. . your pain!" Sebastian managed to choke out while trying to break free from Vanessa's grip.

Vanessa looked at him and growled her teeth at him. "You made me into this. . . I'm a monster because of you!" Vanessa shouted at him as she tightened her grip around his neck.

"You were a monster before, you don't deserve to live!" Sebastian shouted as he clawed into Vanessa's arm which made her let go of him and drop to the floor. Sebastian laid on the ground gasping for air. Vanessa then jumped to her feet/paws and hands and was about to jump at Sebastian when something hit her from the back and she fell to the floor out cold.

Sebastian looked up to see Katelyn holding a large piece of wood. Sebastian smiled. "Thanks Katelyn, she almost killed me there for a second. . ." Sebastian was going to walk over to her before she stepped away from him.

"Katelyn what's wrong?" Sebastian asked. "How could have not told me about this?" She asked. "I had forgotten about. . ." Forgotten about it? This whole time I've been loving a wolf who had sex with a HUMAN?!" Katelyn yelled back at him.

"You don't understand. . ." Sebastian said. "Understand what? I don't want to see you right now!" Katelyn yelled as she turned around and ran off back towards the main grounds.

"Get this thing into a secure den, tie her up" Humphrey said. Garth, Winston, and Hutch came and dragged Vanessa to a den near the pack leaders. Humphrey then sighed and walked over to Kate.

"That was scary there for a minute. ." "Don't even talk to me Humphrey, I'm not in the best mood right now" Kate cut him off as she ran off towards their den.

Humphrey just dropped his ears as he saw Sebastian walk up to him. "We really got ourselves into the wolf house now" He said. "Yeah I guess so, big time" Humphrey said.

The two just stood there for a moment.

"How many?" Humphrey asked. "How many what?" Sebastian asked. "How. . .how many times did you and her have sex?" Humphrey asked.

Sebastian just sighed and looked at the sky and then looked back at Humphrey.

"8" He answered.

**A/N: I know it's short but I'm really running very low on ideas guys, sorry**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey everyone, sorry for not updating this story earlier then you would expected, but my idea meter is on E and I need good ideas. Give them in your review and maybe send me a PM with it. Hope this chapter will make you all feel better.**

Humphrey and Sebastian just sat at the edge of a cliff that was in front of Eve and Winston's den. It has been 3 hours into a new year for Jasper Park and so far things just didn't go the way expected. The two wolves were in a heat of trouble with their mates.

After their little encounter with Vanessa and surely enough they got her under control and sent her to a secure den away from them, but with the truth of Humphrey and Sebastian having sex with a human before had really ticked off Kate and Katelyn.

"We really screwed up big time man" Sebastian said to Humphrey looking down. "We had nothing to do with this. This 'girl' injected us both into mating with her and yet our mates don't believe us" Humphrey said.

"Actually man, Katelyn isn't really my mate" Sebastian said lifting his head up. "What are you talking about? I thought you and her were finally together" Humphrey said. "Well in case you haven't been paying attention, me and Katelyn are not married yet!" Sebastian said.

"Well I do see you as mates, married or not" Humphrey said with a small happiness tone to it.

"No we are not" Sebastian said.

"Uh, yeah you are" Humphrey said.

"Are not" Sebastian said.

"Are too" Humphrey said.

"Can I have a say in this?" said a voice behind them. The two turned around to see Garth walking up them. "What is it Barf?" Humphrey asked. Sebastian let out a closed mouth chuckle. He still laughed at that nickname.

"Well coyote, our newest prisoner isn't talking about her plans. She says she'll only speak to either one of you" Garth said. Humphrey and Sebastian looked at Each other, then back at Garth, then back at each other.

"And, Eve said that one of you has to go there and not take off" Garth said crossing his arms. "Well. . ." Humphrey said.

"Ouch!" Sebastian and Humphrey whimpered in pain as Garth pulled them both by their ears towards the secure den a few miles away from the Pack Den.

Garth then threw them both inside, where both of them landed in front of Kate, Katelyn, and Lilly. The two then got up to their feet and saw the three girls looking at them. "You called?" Humphrey asked rubbing his ear.

"Get that bitch talking now!" Kate whispered loud into both their ears before walking past them and slapping their faces with her tail. "We want to know everything, so don't miss a thing" Katelyn said as she stepped on Sebastian's paw, making him whimper.

"You two are doing great" Lilly said sarcastically as she walked past them as well. Soon the two saw Vanessa in the back of the den, with her paws, or hands, tied up with vines, along with her feet.

"So, you finally come back to me?" Vanessa asked. "Look, Vanessa, we didn't come back to you. We were called her, painfully by force sadly, and told to get information out of you" Humphrey said.

"So why are you here?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh you both are so cute when you're angry" Vanessa said. Humphrey and Sebastian just looked at each other in shock and disappointment.

"Why are you here?! Don't I have to make myself clearer?" Sebastian asked again.

Vanessa then sat there and swiped her tail against the dirt floor before finally speaking. "I have documents" She said. "Huh?" Both of them asked. Vanessa used her tied up paws to reach in her back pocket of her ripped jeans and pulled out a piece of paper before opening it.

"I have legal papers from humans, as you wolves call us, that with your names on these papers and my signature on this paper: you guys belong to me still! You still are my pets and are just lost pets in this pack, meaning that you guys must stay within 5 feet of me or I am to use this" Vanessa said as she pulled out a small black pen like remote.

"Wha. . .what is that?" Humphrey asked. "Well you see Mr. Huffy, after I took you away from this dreadful place, I had a small device implanted into the side of your neck, same for you Sebi" Vanessa said looking at Sebastian.

"And with this document, you guys must stay with me at all times in my sight or else I can press this button and the device in your necks and your heads will go 'Bye, bye'" Vanessa said letting out a evil giggle.

Humphrey and Sebastian then looked at each other before feeling their necks and then feeling the device slightly sticking out of their skins.

"You are insane!" Sebastian said. "And another thing, if any of the other wolves get very close to you, this will also tell me to push the button" Vanessa said. "You can't do that" Humphrey said.

"Oh yes I can" Vanessa said. "And if you two want to live and see your. . . mates. . . again, you must do whatever I say" Vanessa said with her tail suddenly wagging.

"You cannot be serious?!" Sebastian said in a whimpering tone. "Oh I am. Now, go fetch everyone you know to tell them the most exciting news about us three" Vanessa said.

"Go on" she said, watching the two still standing there. "One. . . Two. . ." Vanessa held up the remote.

Humphrey and Sebastian quickly ran out of the den and gather everyone they knew to explain to them about the news.

**A/N: Now this Vanessa girl has really lost it entirely!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone, got any new ideas yet for my attacked with love story? I thought you might say that, so anyway I read a story here and I'm not gonna say which one, gave me an idea for fending off Jessica and yes I know I wrote Vanessa instead of Jessica, my mistake.**

"WHAT?!" Everyone, and by everyone, meaning Kate, Katelyn, Garth, Lilly, Winston, Eve, Hutch, Cando, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch screamed in complete shock given the horrible news by Humphrey and Sebastian.

"This is one crazy wolf-human. . . girl" Garth said. "Now you get what we've trying to tell you" Humphrey said. "Hey, red barf wolf guy, I'm not that crazy" Jessica said. Humphrey and Sebastian just chuckled as the joke Jessica made of Garth.

"His name is Garth, Human. . . wolf" Lilly said taking a paw in front of her mate.

"Whatever, I can any wolf here I want as long as I have this" Jessica said holding the detonator in her tied paws. "You put that down or I'll make you" Kate said. "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you. . ." Jessica said as waved the thing back and forth.

Kate growled and was about to pouch on Jessica before she held it up high. "One press, and both their heads will be gone and in pieces" Jessica said, making Kate sit down while Humphrey and Sebastian were shaking in fear.

"It's alright you two, I won't let anything hurt you as long as I'm here" Jessica then used her tied up paws to hug both wolves, who just whimpered quietly.

"You won't be here for long human! In a few days you'll be leaving" Eve said. "But then I won't be able to give Sebastian his toy." (**This is maybe the first time anyone has ever said the word 'Toy' in Alpha and Omega stories**)

"Toy?" Katelyn asked. Then Jessica used her tied up paws to reach down in between her wolf boobs and pulled out a small wolf Plush toy. "Look Sebi, it's Mr. Fubby!" Jessica said holding the wolf toy by the arms and making it dance.

"Wha. . ." Sebastian said, speechless. "It's the one toy you always wanted and loved so much when you used to live with me. I brought it for you cause I know how much you get scared sleeping at night by yourself" Jessica said.

Sebastian soon blushed in embarrassment, dropping his ears, and putting his tail in between his legs. "Mr. Fubby?" Winston asked almost about to laugh his life out. Then everyone, even Katelyn started to laugh.

That's when Jessica growled and pulled out the button again, making everyone stopped laughing. "Here Sebi, be with Mr. Fubby again" Jessica said holding out the toy. "I don't that thing near me!" Sebastian said pushing the toy away from him.

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked with a smile on her face. "Wait, why do you ask that?" Sebastian asked. Then Jessica held the toy by one arm and used one of her wolf claws to slowly rip the stomach open, little by little.

"Don't do that. . ." Sebastian said. "Oh, this?" Jessica asked, ripping it open just a little. "Sebastian, it's just a human pet toy, you don't need that. . . ." Humphrey was cut off when Sebastian leaped forward and snatched Mr. Fubby away from Jessica.

"Don't you dare hurt Mr. Fubby, he' my best friend and will protect me from the monsters!" Sebastian yelled back like an angry pup would yell to his mother.

Everyone just sat there in shock seeing how Sebastian acted.

"See what I mean wolves, these two need me. I'm like a mother to them and a lover whenever they want" Jessica said as she watched Sebastian continuing hugging his toy tightly while on the ground.

"It still doesn't matter if you're their mother, lover, or both, Humphrey and Sebastian don't need to be your pets! We're taking them away from you wither you like it or not!" Winston said as he grabbed Humphrey and Sebastian, who still had his toy, and pulled them halfway out the den when Jessica whistled to them.

"Ok fine, then I'll tell everyone here what you and your mate did months ago with a certain wolf" Jessica said. Winston stopped in his tracks and turned around to her. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well you know that wolf, Hutch? I know what you, your mate here, and him did months ago and I'm not afraid to tell everyone here what is was." Jessica said. Winston thought for a minute before his ears perks up from the memory and looked at everyone.

"Oh no, please don't say anything about that!" Winston said whimpering. "I won't, all you have to do is leave these two with me in sights at all times!" Jessica said. Winston then let the two go next to her then stood at the front of the den.

"Everyone, leave these three be and return to your homes" Winston commanded. "But why can't we. . ."Garth was cut off. "NOW!" Winston yelled as everyone left the den and left to their homes.

Winston did not want anyone to know what had truly happen between him, Eve, and Hutch.

**A/N: now what the heck just happened?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello all wolf lovers, so far I've got the whole story planned out very well. Also this story will soon change to an M rated story. So enjoy while it lasts. And I really want to add this even though this is T rated but just once don't write anything bad about this.**

The next day came by for three. . . I mean. . .two loves and a wolf-human hybrid.

Jessica was sleeping on the ground exactly the way a wolf normally sleeps. She had Sebastian sleeping under her right arm with Sebastian's stuffed toy in his arms. He was sleeping like a pup does with its mother.

Humphrey though, was sleeping across from them with his eyes open. He had been watching the two sleep the entire night. Humphrey was smart watching the two. Sebastian was starting to like Jessica again and starting to forget about Katelyn.

Also, Humphrey remembered yesterday that Jessica is planning to kill Sebastian for him taking Humphrey away from her. But Humphrey couldn't do anything with the explosive device inside his neck.

Jessica also had the device to detonate it and the papers to have the right to have the two by her side at all times.

Just then Jessica started to wake up.

She yawned. "Good morning Mr. Huffy" She said as she stretched. Humphrey just closed his eyes and turned his head away from her. Jessica saw how Humphrey has been acting and was about to speak when Sebastian woke up.

"Oh, good morning Sebi" Jessica said as she rubbed his head. Sebastian then smiled and put his head against her chest. Jessica just smiled and rubbed his head some more as she looked at Humphrey was trying not to look at her.

"Mr. Huffy, why are you acting like that?" Jessica asked. Humphrey didn't answer. "Mr. Huffy, what's wrong?" Jessica asked again. Humphrey then shifted his body and was facing away from Jessica.

Then Jessica has had enough. She then scoots away from Sebastian and moves to Humphrey on her knees and hands/ paws and kneels down on him. Humphrey could feel her presence and continues to ignore her.

Jessica then puts her paws on his back and begins rubbing it. Humphrey shut his eyes tightly as she rubbed his back some more. He didn't want to give in so easily on her magic healing powers on her paws.

"Stop!" Humphrey suddenly yelled as she shot up and walked over to the entrance of the den and laid down. Jessica was surprised by his reactions. Jessica then signed and crawled back to Sebastian when she felt a suddenly rush in her stomach.

"Oh, excuse me boys. Jessica has to make a trip to the ladies room." Jessica got up and walked out of the den but stopped. "If either of you plan of running away when I leave, the button I have can set off the explosion no matter the distance" Jessica then smiled and walked away.

Humphrey saw this chance and walked over to Sebastian. "Hey man, we got to think of something now!" Humphrey said. "But, we can't leave Jessica. We need her!" Sebastian said gripping his toy.

"She's just using us to get us relaxed to so he can kill you, remember?" Humphrey said almost yelling. "I don't believe you" Sebastian said. Right on cue, Garth, Lilly, Kate, and Katelyn showed up. "Guys" Humphrey said. "Hey Kate" Kate then looked away. "I'm still mad at you" She said.

"Kate, please. . ." Humphrey said. "Now's not the time Humphrey. Have you thought of any way to get the device away from Jessica?" Katelyn asked. "Not yet, all I know is somebody is really going to get hurt painfully" Humphrey said.

"Guys. . . she's coming back" Garth said, pushing Lilly into a nearby bus h and Katelyn and Kate jumped into another bush next to the entrance. Right on cue, Jessica came back into the den. "Did anybody miss me?" Jessica asked. Humphrey just sat there while Sebastian came jumping on Jessica.

"Aww, how my little wolf doing?" Jessica asked in a motherly tone. Then Sebastian jumped down, but his claws ripped a part of Jessica's shirt, revealing part of her breasts.

Sebastian sat there looking at the ripped part of the shirt while Jessica looked down and then looked back at Sebastian. Garth, Lilly, Kate, and Katelyn then poked their heads inside and watched everything.

"I guess somebody's hungry" Jessica said as she leaned down and kissed Sebastian on the lips before getting back up. The next thing was shocking.

**A/N: This scene will involve a little nudity.**

Jessica grabbed her pick tight shirt and pulled it off smoothly; revealing her two, gray colored fur breasts with her pink nipples. Sebastian's tail wagged as he saw the two boobs. Humphrey saw this and looked away and used his tail to cover his eyes.

Then Jessica sat down and crossed her legs as she moved her finger to tell Sebastian to come over. Sebastian let his tongue hang out and went over to Jessica and laid down on his back next to her. Jessica then brought up Sebastian's head and then rubbed his head.

Sebastian then licked her nipples and soon began sucking on Jessica's nipples like a pup does with it's mother. Jessica just smiled as she enjoyed the feeling of her loving wolf being fed by her. Everyone just looked in shock as they watched Jessica breast feed Sebastian.

"I love this so much" Sebastian said, while Jessica's breast milk was dripping out of her nipple and coming out from his mouth and continued sucking on her breasts.

"WHAT. . . .THE. . . . HELL!?" Everyone said in unison.

**A/N: wow, this is crazy. **

**Sebastian: Anybody else feel a little horny from this last scene?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, so now I'm updating my stories from school. I hope all you guys can understand. Anyway there about 4 more chapters left before it comes to an end and then I'm stopping with these stories and going to a one, huge, normal A O story. So here's the next chapter Attacked with love.**

_Hours later_

"Mmm, man tha milk tastes so good" Sebastian said licking his lips all over as he and Humphrey followed Jessica thought the main grounds of the pack and towards the lake. "Just stop man, you're starting to make me sick." Humphrey said as he held his head from getting dizzy from Sebastian's comments.

"Hey, don't hate it until you tired it" Sebastian said. "I don't need to try to hate, just seeing you makes up my mind" Humphrey said, he then scratched the spot on his neck where the device was implanted.

"Hey Mr. Huffy, you need to leave it alone until you want a cheap head job" Jessica said as she lead them towards the lake. "Where are we going exactly?" Humphrey asked. "Well I need to wash and since I can't leave both of you alone at the den and plan to escape, why not come with me?" Jessica said as they arrived at the lake.

"You two just sit here and enjoy yourselves" Jessica then unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off, strangely not wearing any underwear, then pulling off her pink shirt again and throwing the two to the side and looked back at Sebastian and Humphrey.

"You like the view?" Jessica asked. Humphrey just sat there trying not to look. "Oh come on Mr. Huffy, you know you had fun with this" Jessica said as she moved her wolf butt side to side before walking to the edge of the lake.

Then she put her foot in, then walked into the water and began washing herself. She soaked her boobs wet and her nipples and rubbed water in her lower area. Humphrey and Sebastian just sat there with their tongues out.

Meanwhile, four other wolves were watching the whole thing go down. "Look at that ugly wolf, she really is starting to piss me off!" Kate said clawing the ground below her. "But don't you still hate Humphrey?" Katelyn asked.

"Yeah, but not so much anymore, I can see this human wolf seduced Humphrey and that's why they mated. I can see why Humphrey was upset and trying to explain himself. "I feel the same way for Sebastian, look at her" Katelyn said as they saw Jessica wash her hair.

"She is pretty, but I feel there's something dangerous that she's planning" Lilly said. "What do you think Garth? Garth?"Lilly asked for her mate's answer, only for the three she wolves to see Garth starting to jack off with his wolf out at the site of Jessica in the water.

"Oh my god, Garth!" Kate said as she quickly ran off along with Katelyn. "Oh come on, this is so hot, I can't control myself guys" Garth said as he played more on himself.

"All done" Jessica said as she got out of the water and laid down on the grass, still naked. "uh, aren't you going to put your clothes back on?" Humphrey said covering his eyes with his tail. "Hang on Huffy" Jessica said as she put her clothes back on, but then she pulled the stomach, arms, and shoulder parts of her shirt, only covering the breasts, then she pulled off her lower parts of her jeans, that soon became jean shorts, really short!

"Uhhh. . ." Humphrey said.

"What, you like it?" Jessica asked moving around showing her curvy body. "Oh yes!" Said Garth far away in the hiding spot, which was a sign of relief from his self playing. Humphrey and Sebastian looked at each other in disgust, then back to Jessica.

"Well boys, let's get back to the den and. . ." Jessica stopped when she sniffed the air and then, her tail started wagging, and then she bent down her body so she was on her feet and hands and began running towards the feeding grounds.

"Is it lunch time?" Sebastian asked. "Yes" Humphrey said as the two ran off to chase down Jessica.

"What do you think she could be doing?" Humphrey asked. "Best guess, she could being eating the other wolves" Sebastian said. Soon the two arrived at the feeding grounds with other wolves.

They saw Jessica digging in and tearing into the body of a dead caribou that was caught by the alphas for the meal for the pack. The alphas were starting to get annoyed by the she-wolf feeding off of their catch of the day.

"Hey, get the thing away from our food, she's taking everything" Said one wolf. "She's tainting our food, get rid of her" Another wolf said. More wolves started arguing and even growling as Humphrey and Sebastian came in with their ears down and tail down.

"Come on Jessica, this food if for the pack" Humphrey said. He turned to see Kate and so did Sebastian to see Katelyn looking at them with sadness in their eyes. "Jessica, let's go" Sebastian said pulling her from her back.

Jessica came out with her teeth and mouth completely drenched in blood and guts. "Oh god. . . This food. . . so good. . . so warm and soft. . . chewy. . . I. . ."Jessica didn't finish as she gasped in pleasure, which Humphrey and Sebastian could see she squirted her juices out and got her jeans wet in her crotch area.

"Let's go!" Humphrey said, trying not to vomit.

The two then pulled her away back towards the main den and placed her on the ground. "Alright, you need to calm down Jessica, you are going to get us in a lot of trouble if you don't control yourself" Humphrey said.

"I can't I loved that meat so much. . . I love meat. . ." Jessica said panting in pleasure. "Both of you, go outside for a while I take care of myself" Jessica said as she pushed the two out and ran back inside.

"What is this girl's problem?" Humphrey said. "I'm starting to lose it man, I can't take this any longer." Sebastian said. "Humphrey" "Sebastian" Said two voices. The two looked next to them to see Kate and Katelyn walking up to them. "Look, girls. We're sorry we can't. ." Humphrey was cut off when Kate kissed him as well as Katelyn with Sebastian.

"We completely understand about this guys, this girl, wolf, is getting to your minds with her body." Kate said. "Thank you girls" Sebastian said. "So do you two have any idea how to get that thing out of your necks?" Katelyn asked

"No, I can't think with Jessica and her annoying noises. . . wait noises!" Sebastian said. "What?" The signal from the device Jessica has a clear signal to the devices on our necks. If we can find a annoy loud noise, it should mess up the signal which we can use and take down Jessica" Sebastian said.

"Oh that's my smart sexy boyfriend" Katelyn said as she licked his face. "Only problem, where can we get that noise?" Humphrey asked. "I'll think of something" Sebastian said.

"Also guys, there's something you two should know about Jessica" Kate said. "What?" Humphrey asked. "By seeing her actions in the past two days, how she responds, I don't know how to say this" Katelyn said.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Jessica. . . She's in heat!"

Both wolves passed out cold.

**A/N: What? (Author passes out as well)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the long update. I just been having trouble with life here and plus with these continuing stories of Humphrey not being with Kate and heart breaking in between them it just sickens me! There's a reason why I posted that 'we changed it' story. So it is my word that this is my last chapter of 'Attacked with Love'. Hope you all enjoy. **

The next day, the two captive wolves were laying down next to Jessica, who was in the middle of both of them with her cut off jeans gone and her crotch area wet from her playing time from yesterday. Both of the wolves just sat there with their eyes open, un-able to get any sleep.

"We need to find a sound that'll kill these chips in us. I can't live any longer like this Humphrey!" Sebastian whispered to him. "Well I'm counting on you to figure this out" Humphrey whispered back. "Me?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, you can think of something. You're the one who took out an entire Necrowolf outbreak in one day" Humphrey whispered back. "Alright fine! Give me some time!" Sebastian whispered back loud, waking up Jessica.

"Mmm, good morning boys" Jessica said. She leaned down and kissed both of them. They both growled quietly. "So boys" Jessica scratched her right ear with her right leg like a wolf "What do you wanna do today?" She asked.

"Actually Jessica, I really have to go to the bathroom. . .and I want to head off on my own, I don't good when someone is around while I'm busy" Sebastian said. Jessica looked at him with a questionable face, Sebastian just smiled back.

"Ok, go and do your business" Jessica said. Sebastian got up and headed out the den but Jessica stopped him. "But, if you think of running away, the chip you have in you will keep you from running" Jessica said as she pulled Humphrey towards her breasts.

"Help! Me!" Humphrey mouthed out while in Jessica's grip. Sebastian then walked out and quickly made a run towards a large bush nearby, while hearing whimpering from the den. "Hang in there Humphrey" Sebastian said.

He then walked over to the bush and whistled, calling out Garth, Lilly, Kate, and Katelyn. "Anything yet?" Kate asked. "Nothing, I couldn't think straight because Jessica was wet and intoxicating the whole night!" Sebastian said.

"Ohhhh" Everyone said. "Come on guys, give me some ideas" Sebastian said. "Really, do I have to think of something? i never worked mentally before since my working with howl" Garth said. Then Sebastian's ears perked.

"What?" Sebastian asked. "Oh right, I used to have a bad howl that would knock the birds out of the sky. It was horrible for everyone" Garth said as Lilly comforted him. Then Sebastian formed a smile.

"Yes!" He said. Everyone looked at him. "Your howl, if you can make high pitch howl close enough to me and Humphrey, you can cut off the signal from the chips in us and we can finally get back at Jessica" Sebastian said.

"You really think that'll work?" Katelyn asked. "It's sure to work. Alright, here's the plan:. . ." Sebastian brought everyone into a circle and gave them the plan to work.

_Later_

"Oh Jessica" Sebastian said walking into the den, seeing Jessica rub Humphrey's stomach area before looking up. "What is it my sweet Sebi?" Jessica asked. "I talked to Humphrey and well, we have a present for you" Sebastian said. "We do?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes, and we want to bring you to a quiet area to enjoy that gift" Sebastian said giving out a devilish smile. Jessica's tail wagged rapidly and got up from Humphrey. "Oh really?" She asked.

"Yeah, how about we go now so we don't waste any time today" Sebastian said. Jessica got up and pulled Humphrey out with her outside. Sebastian gave him a wink as they passed.

"So, where to?" Jessica asked. "Follow me, no one will find us" Sebastian said as he began walking away into the forest, with her and Humphrey following behind.

"Let's hope this works" Sebastian said to himself.

The three wolves made it to a large but quiet clearing away from the territory and Sebastian stopped. "This is it!" Sebastian said out loud, looking around, actually giving out a signal.

"Oh, I can't wait for this. I'm getting wet just thinking about it" Jessica said. Humphrey just grunted and walked to Sebastian but stopped him and pushed him hard enough to land on his back. "Get on top of him" Sebastian said.

Jessica walked over to Humphrey kneeled down and began licking his muzzle. "And that's the only part one" Sebastian added. He then walked up to Jessica from behind and breathed deeply before mounting her, not giving his best effort.

"You ready for this?" Sebastian asked. "Oh yeah!" Jessica said. "This is going to be so great, I could just howl, NOW!" Sebastian spoke then shouted at the last word, before Garth jumped out next to them and then bowed his head low, and. . . howled.

Sebastian and Humphrey covered their ears as Garth let out the most high pitch, painful, un-natural, how in wolf history. The howl waves came into contact with the chips inside, burning out the wires and frying them in an electric fuse and destroying them.

But something else occurred, as soon as the chips fired, the electric current traveled down the bodies of Humphrey and Sebastian and into the controller in Jessica's breasts, which traveled deep into her body, sending shocked into her heart.

Both wolves jumped off and stood back as Jessica stood up and held her chest and neck as the electric pulses fried her heart and slowed it down, she managed to look at Humphrey and Sebastian and drop out a few tears run down her check before stepping backwards and falling over and edge of a cliff that was at the edge of the clearing.

Everyone, including Kate and Katelyn came and looked to see only Jessica hit the ground, making a cracking sound and blood splattered out as she hit the rocks below.

Humphrey and Sebastian looked at each other and then looked back at Jessica's dead body. "It's over, in another way" Humphrey said.

"I think it's safe to say that, we need to be prepared for what this year will bring us in the future" Sebastian said. "And we'll stand by your sides the whole time" Katelyn said pressing against Sebastian.

"Let's call it a day and be ready for anything that this world will throw at us" Humphrey said, nuzzling Kate. The group of wolves looked at dead Jessica one last time before walking off.

But they didn't look long enough for a tall furry creature to come by and pull dead Jessica by her legs and leaving behind a trail blood and disappear into the forest.

**The end. . . . ?**

**A/N: There, it's finally done. Just give me your best review, I'm glad I'm done with this story. Thank you and good night!**


End file.
